


My Many Fangirl Crushes - Multi-Fandom Male One Shots

by determined_dreamer



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, male characters, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determined_dreamer/pseuds/determined_dreamer
Summary: One shots of some of my favourite male characters from different fandoms. A place to let my inner fangirl out to play.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the male characters in this. They all belong to their corresponding owners. I own myself, my ideas and any original characters where mentioned.





	My Many Fangirl Crushes - Multi-Fandom Male One Shots

**1 - First Time for Everything (Dirk Gently)**

_A/N - So I've really been enjoying Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, and have of course fallen in love with the precious cinnamon roll that is Dirk. So I have decided to write some one-shots about him and me._

**Summary:** Dirk and I go to the park, where we admit to having feelings more than friendship for one another. Pretty self-explanatory. This work could also be entitled: Dirk's First Girlfriend. 

 

“What are you smiling about?” Dirk asks me as we walk through the park together. It’s a bright sunny day and Dirk and I are enjoying time off from the weird, holistic and mysterious.

“Just how we’re able to enjoy a nice day at the park, without anything weird happening. I mean the past few months have been kinda crazy and everything.” I tell him in contentment

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He smiles back

 

There is then a moment’s silence as we come to a vacant bench and sit down together, we sit and watch people going about their business trying to work out what they’re all up to before Dirk turns to me.

“Emma you and I have known each other for almost a year now, and I think the time has come to tell you that I like you, I really like you. In fact, I’d go as far as to say you’re the first person I’ve ever truly fallen in love with.” He confessed

His words caught me by surprise, whilst I had liked Dirk as more than just a friend for a while, I had never imagined he might feel the same way about me. I just didn’t quite know how to respond, which prompted concern from Dirk

“Are you alright? You seem shocked.”

“Yes I am shocked Dirk, but in a happy sort of way.” I began finally finding the words “You see I feel exactly the same way. Sure you’re not exactly an average guy but that’s what made me fall for you. You’re smart, brilliant, funny, caring and cute in an attractive sort of way. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I love you too Dirk Gently.”

 

With our feelings for one another out in the open, Dirk then gazed into my eyes and asked if he could kiss me. I smiled and nodded, my heart picking up at the thought of what was about to happen. Then, sure enough, we closed our eyes, leaned our heads towards one another and our lips connected in a slow, but gentle kiss for the very first time. It would be a moment neither of us would ever forget…


End file.
